Tu veux des cacahuètes ?
by Solta
Summary: Elles étaient sur un site de rencontre un peu spécial. Du genre meetic, sauf qu'en fait, on voyait les personnes grâce à la webcam, on leur parlait grâce au micro et vice versa. Ino n'acceptait pas la récente rupture de Sakura. Elle pensait que son amie était déprimée, désespérée, bref, prête à se suicider. Et c'est comme ça qu'elles se retrouvèrent devant l'ordinateur.


- Allez Sakura !

- Non.

- S'il te plaaaaaaaît !

- Pour la dernière fois ; non.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi, on peut jamais s'amuser de toute façon, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blond avec une moue boudeuse.

- OK. C'est ok mais pas plus de vingt minutes, Ino.

- Merci, s'écria ladite Ino en prenant son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux.

Elle commença à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, devant le regard désespéré de son amie aux cheveux roses.

- Saku', Saku', viens, eux ils sont pas mal non ?

Sakura soupira en se rapprochant lentement de l'écran.

- Alors ?

- Suivant.

C'était le début des vacances d'été, la chaleur était presque étouffante. Sakura se leva, alla ouvrir la fenêtre puis revint s'asseoir sur le lit, tout en prenant un coussin rose bonbon dans ses bras. Elles étaient sur un site de rencontre un peu spécial. Un truc pour les 'jeunes'. Du genre meetic, sauf qu'en fait, on voyait les personnes grâce à la webcam, on leur parlait grâce au micro et vice versa.

Ino n'acceptait pas la récente rupture de Sakura. Elle pensait que son amie était déprimée, désespérée, bref, prête à se suicider. Et c'est comme ça qu'elles se retrouvèrent devant leur écran, à regarder la tête des gens défiler.

- Tu sais Ino, je ne déprime pas, tu...

- Chut ma chérie, je sais que tu ne veux pas montrer tes faiblesses devant moi, tu es si courageuse, mais tu sais, des fois il faut poser sa fierté de côté.

- Mais Ino, je t'assure que je vais bi...

- Tais toi ! Je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas, je vais te faire oublier ce Sai ! Oh, regarde, il est pas mal lui, non ? Ah, bah non, en fait il a une tête de pervers... OH Sakura il y a Sai !

En parlant du loup… La rose se rapprocha de l'écran en fronçant les sourcils pour y voir un homme, les cheveux bruns en bataille qui avait deux tatouages rouges sur les joues, accompagné de quelqu'un qui ressemblait fortement à Sai. Sauf que ce n'était pas Sai.

- Oh le connard... OH LE C-O-N-N-A-R-D, articula-t-elle. Sai tu te fous de moi ? T'as largué Sakura il y a même pas deux heures et on te retrouve sur ce site, prêt à réchapper une nana ?!

- Ino...

- Non Sakura, laisse moi lui dire ce que je pense. Alors déjà t'as rompu avec elle par SMS, t'as même pas le cran de venir en face après vos 2 ans de relations... Mais tu sais quoi ? Viens en face, viens en face de nous tu verras la claque que je vais te mettre, s'écria-t-elle en brandissant son poing en l'air. Non, c'est même pas une claque que je vais te mettre, je vais te briser les couilles mec !

- Ce n'est pas Sai, déclara Sakura en fixant l'écran.

- D-de toute façon je crois que notre micro est désactivé, dit elle en riant nerveusement.

- Niahahahah, si il est activé ! ria le brun aux tatouages rouges, krh, t'as vu comme elle t'a agressé Sasuke ? s'exclama-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

Ino articula un mot, deux syllabes," merde ", avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'un des petits coussins disposés sur le lit. Elle avait l'air gênée, surtout que les rires de l'autre imbécile aux rectangles rouges n'arrangeaient rien. Sakura vint à la rescousse de son amie en appuyant sur la touche "suivant" pour éviter de mettre Ino encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Ohhh non j'ai tout gâché, marmonna-t-elle. Ils étaient trop beaux, et j'ai tout gâché.

- Mais non, et de toute façon on ne les reverra plus jamais.

- Mais justement… tu sais, je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour le mec, avec les rectangles sur les joues.

- Ino, soupira son amie, tu ne l'as même pas vu plus de quarante secondes.

- C'est ça qu'on appelle un coup de foudre ma chère Sakura, l'informa-t-elle en prenant un air faussement hautain. Tu vois la foudre? reprit elle en montrant le ciel, et bah... On ne la voit que quelques secondes, fit elle en descendant prestement sa main vers le pas. Donc un coup de foudre c'est quand on voit peu de temps une personne, et qu'on l'aime déjà.

- Oh je comprends, Philosophe Ino Yamanaka, ricanna Sakura en acquiesçant.

- Oh, ta gueule toi, hein! T'as pas le droit de te moquer ! ria-t-elle à son tourne un assénant un petit coup à la rose.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se reveilla la première en se prenant le pied d'Ino en pleine tête. Elles s'étaient endormies toutes les deux dans le lit de Sakura hier soir. Elle se redressa lentement sur ses coudes, pour finalement s'asseoir en tailleur et se frotter vivement les yeux en espérant se réveiller un peu. Elle scruta sa meilleure amie qui dormait paisiblement, un fin filet de bave coulant de sa bouche entre ouverte. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, Sakura se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle entrepris de faire à manger. Elle ouvrit le frigo pour y découvrir une bouteille de coca cola et du jambon. Elle ouvrit les placards seulement quelques épices et un paquet de chips déjà entamé. En bref, il n'y avait rien à manger. En soupirant, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas las. Elle tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture

qui recouvrait Ino.

- Mhh, mais ça va pas ?! se plaignit la blonde.

- Il n'y a plus rien à manger.

- Ok, attends je me prépare et on va manger en ville.

Ino se leva, se prépara rapidement en dix minutes puis elles se rendirent à l'arrêt du tram.

- Putain ! Saku, Saku !

- Quoi ?

- C'est eux ! Ils sont là !

- Qui ? Bon monte dans le tram, il est arrivé.

- Les mecs du site, là !

Les portes du tram s'ouvrèrent, puis l'instant d'après une marre de personnes se bousculait pour entrer dedans.

- Ino, arrête de penser tout le temps à eux.

- Mais je te promets que c'était eux !

- Il y a trop de gens dans le tram, tu as dû voir quelqu'un qui leur ressemblait.

- Mais si, je les ai vu ! Le brun nous a même pointé du doigt.

- Au pire, même si c'est eux, on s'en fout.

- Non, moi je ne m'en fous pas.

- Bah, va les voir alors.

- Mais… quand on est rentrées dans le tram je les ai perdu de vue.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence. Elles arrivèrent finalement en ville.

- Sakura je les ai revu, là ils viennent de sortir du tram.

- Ça suffit, Ino.

- Mais...

- Arrête.

Elle se dirige vers le Mac Donald's. Vous savez ce restaurant de haute gastronomie française, cinq étoiles, géré par le plus grand chef cuisinier de tout les temps.

- Ils nous suivent, ils viennent de rentrer dans le Mc Do' eux aussi.

- Je m'en fous totalement.

- Ah, non, ils ne nous suivent pas. Ils viennent juste manger.

- Mais tais toi !

- Viens, on cherche une technique pour les aborder...

- Ino, t'es vraiment une gamine.

- Chut, attention, ils arrivent !

- Ecoute, on va manger tranquillement, sans que tu me parles d'eux, et après seulement si t'es sage, on ira les voir, soupira Sakura en mordant dans son Big Mac.

- D'accord !

Ino n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Enfin, si mais son enfance avait particulièrement été difficile. Elle vivait comme une enfant normale, jusqu'au divorce de ses parents. Son père était un homme d'affaire très riche et surtout très strict au niveau de l'éducation de sa seule fille : Ino. A seulement sept ans, elle devait se comporter comme une femme de vingt ans. D'ailleurs, elle fut la cause du divorce de ses parents. Sa mère voulait qu'elle s'amuse comme toutes les petites filles de sept ans, mais son père voulait qu'elle se consacre entièrement à ses "études". Sa mère ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'était qu'en CE1, et qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer comme ça, mais M. Yamanaka avait été très clair : elle devait qu'étudier, il n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche, étudier. Et le divorce éclata. Une semaine sur deux, Ino allait chez sa mère, qui était devenue dépressive depuis son divorce. Elle buvait trop et elle se droguait. La mère d'Ino était retombée en enfance, elle avait le caractère d'une petite de sept ans. C'était comme si sa mère et elle avaient changé de rôle. Il y a huit ans, sa mère s'est scarifiée jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte "dans un monde meilleur" comme elle le disait si bien. Le père d'Ino était admiré de tous, et des fois, les gens l'admiraient tellement qu'ils en devenaient jaloux. Cette jalousie a tué son père, alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Son oncle avait assassiné son père. Maintenant, c'est comme si Ino voulait vivre l'enfance qu'elle n'a jamais eue.

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de manger, elles se rendirent vers la sorti. Ino vait l'air d'avoir oublié les deux mecs qui l'obsédaient, pour le plus grand bonheur de la rose.

- Eh mais... TOI ! ricana le mec aux étranges traits rouges sur les joues.

- T'as vu Sakura, c'est vraiment eux que j'ai vu !

- Ah, ouais, dit simplement cette dernière.

- Arrête de rire, j'ai juste confondu ton pote avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas si marrant que ça, hein.

- Là, elle a raison, intervint le sosie de Sai.

- Vous... vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, même toi Sasuke t'es de leurs côtés ? Je... je me sens comme trahi, je sais pas comment m'exprimer, je...

- Kiba, ça suffit.

- Je m'appelle Kiba, mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Kiki, Kabi, ou même Kiabi... Comme le magasin, là, "Kiabi kiabi la mooooode à petit priiiiiix"

- Je suis Ino, sourit-elle, elle c'est Sakura.

- Dit, Ino, tu me ferais l'honneur de m'accompagner dans un endroit magique ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit elle sceptique.

- Dans ce cas, allons y !

- Eh, Ino tu rentres vers quelle heure ? questionna Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas, j't'enverrais un SMS Saku' !

Sans plus attendre, Kiba porta Ino en mode « princesse » pour l'enmener devant l'aire de jau du Mac Do et la jeter dans la piscine de ballons pour enfant.

Sakura se retrouva donc seul avec un inconnu qui ressemblait fortement à son ex. Elle se tourna vers lui, s'autorisant à le détailler un peu plus. Il avait la peau aussi pâle que Sai, mais ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs et coiffés en pics. Elle devina, sous sa chemise bleu marine déboutonnée de quelques boutons, qu'il était quand même musclé. Elle continua son inspection pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux yeux noir qui la scrutaient aussi. Elle se sentit alors obliger de lancer la conversation.

- Alors, Sasuke, tu veux faire quoi ?

- Aller regarder les Teletubbies.

- Bah dit donc, t'es un rigolo toi, ironisa Sakura.

- Dis, c'est naturel tes cheveux ?

- Oui, tu crois vraiment que je suis allée me teindre les cheveux en ROSE ?

Pour toute réponse, il haussa simplement les épaules pour finir par se retourner et partir. Sakura resta planter un instant dans la rue pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment parti. Elle se retourna, alla faire les courses puis fini par rentrer chez elle. Elles habitaient en colocation avec Ino. Cette dernière ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de message. La sonnette retentit, obligeant Sakura à aller ouvrir.

- T'es enfin rentrée Ino.

- Oui, désolée Saku', j'ai oublié de t'envoyer un message. Bref, Kiba est adorable. Ils sont nouveaux à Konoha, on pourrait leur faire visiter !

- Si tu veux.

- Alors, vous avez fait ami-ami avec Sasuke ?

- Non, il est tout de suite parti.

- C'est dommage. Au fait, je les ai invité à manger demain !

- Ok, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire à manger. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Le jour suivant, vers dix neuf heures dix, Ino était aux fourneaux alors que Sakura était avachi sur le canapé.

- Sakura ?

- Hm ?

- Je ne vous demande pas d'être ami, toi et Sasuke, je vous demande juste de ne pas vous détester. Parc'que si vous arrivez à vous supporter, on pourra se voir plus souvent avec Kiba en vous emmenant avec nous, comme ça, ce sera plus amusant. Parce que, plus on est fou plus on rit quoi.

- Je vais essayer de sympathiser avec lui, mais je ne te promets rien.

- Merci.

Mais au fond, la rose savait déjà qu'entre elle et Sasuke ça allait être tendu.

Elle fit un effort sur humain pour se lever et aller se préparer. Elle avait mis simplement un slim noir, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc orné de dentelle au niveau du décolleté. Pour le maquillage, elle avait simplement mis du rouge à lèvre, du mascara et un peu de crayon khôl noir. Ino, elle, avait mis une jolie robe noire et était un peu plus maquillée que Sakura. Il était dix neuf heures et demie lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ino avait sursauté, et la rose s'était simplement levée pour ouvrir la porte. Tombant nez à nez avec Sasuke, elle lui sourit pour finir par lui faire la bise. Elle fit de même avec Kiba.

- Elle est où Ino ?

- Elle est dans le salon Kiba !

Kiba s'assis sur le canapé à côté d'Ino en la saluant, tandis que Sasuke et Sakura s'assirent sur le canapé opposé. Ino et Kiba parlent de leurs vies. Une discussion totalement inintéressante aux yeux des deux autres. Voulant sympathiser avec Sasuke pour faire plaisir à Ino, Sakura engagea la conversation.

- Alors, Sasuke, t'as quel âge ?

- 19 ans.

- Ah, moi aussi.

Puis un silence pesant s'installa entre le brun et la rose. Ino se leva précipitamment, proposant aux autres de passer à table.

- Alors vous avez fait connaissance ? demanda innocemment Ino.

- Non, elle est ennuyeuse, répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Moi, ennuyeuse ?! Ca fait deux fois que j'essaye de lancer la conversation mais monsieur ne répond que par le strict nécessaire !

- C'est déjà gentil que je daigne te répondre tu sais.

- M… mais va te faire sodomiser par un cheval toi, pendant qu'un pingouin rose te suce.

- Puéril. Tu fais t'as crise d'adolescence ?

- Euh... j-j'ai fait des sushis ! intervint Ino.

- Oh ils ont l'air très bon tes sushis Ino. Allez, on mange ? proposa nerveusement Kiba.

- Je vais les lui foutre dans le cul, moi, les sushis !

- C'était petit ça, Sakura. Très petit.

- Aussi petit qu'ta bite ?

- Tu veux tester ? T'as déjà testé, vu que c'est toi le pingouin rose.

- Je vais t'arracher les c...

- STOOOOOOOP ! Vous avez huit ans ou quoi ?

- … Pardon, s'excusa Sakura.

Ils mangèrent les sushis pendant que Kiba et Ino essayaient tant bien que mal de lancer la discussion. Tout à coup Kiba se leva pour ouvrir la boite de chewing-gum extra professional white 562731 6-853-2291-10 2334-6 et la jeter en l'air.

- Mais qu'est c'que tu fous ? s'étonna Ino.

- Je chasse les mauvaises ondes !

Soudain, un énorme bruit de verre qui se brise provint du salon. Tous s'y précipitèrent, pour y découvrir la fenêtre brisée, et un mec blond allongé sur le tapis.

- Naruto ? Qu'est c'que tu fous là bordel, demanda Kiba.

- Je cherche Baptiste !

- Baptiste ?

- C'est mon écureuil que je venais de baptiser Baptiste après son premier baptême.

- Mais c'est qui ce con ? Il est pire que Kiba ! D'ailleurs Kiba retourne ramasser tous les chewing-gums que t'as fait tomber par terre. Et toi le blond t'as un problème, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? grogna Sakura.

- T'es jolie...

- Ah… merci, s'étonna Sakura.

- Bon bref, il est où Baptiste ? interrogea Sasuke.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux écureuils toi ? se moqua Kiba.

- Depuis ma plus tendre enfance. C'est ma passion les écureuils.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria Naruto, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

- Non.

- T'es vraiment…

- Taisez vous ! Vous entendez pas du bruit ?

Tous se turent. Ils pouvaient distinguer des bruits de grignotements provenant de la salle à manger. Ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger pour découvrir un petit écureuil brun entrain de grignoter les chewing-gums que Kiba avait lancé en l'air quelques minutes auparavant.

- BAPTISTE ! s'égosilla Naruto en se dirigeant vers le petit rongeur.

Kiba s'était mis à courir partout dans la salle à manger en hurlant, monta sur la table en courant en rond tout en poussant des hurlements digne d'une fille qui aurait vu une araignée.

- Putain mais Kiba, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- L-les... c-c'est les mau-mauvaises oooooondes aaah ! MALÉDICTION !

Un éclair éclata, fendant le ciel noir de sa lumière, et la pluie tombait à grosse gouttes dehors un énorme orage était là.

- Haaaa, je hais les orages au secours, au secours ! paniqua Ino en rejoignant Kiba sur la table.

- Baptiste, Baptiste tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Naruto en serrant la pauvre bête dans ses bras.

- Les ondes ! s'égosillait Kiba en serrant Ino dans ses bras.

- Je suis la seule personne normale ici ? soupira Sakura. Bon, restez tous dormir chez nous, personne ne sort par ce temps. Viens Ino on va installer les matelas

- Moi je rentre, s'entêta Sasuke en mettant ses chaussures.

- Hors de question personne n'ouvre cette porte, on va se faire électrocuter ! lança Ino.

La porte claqua quand Sasuke sortit de la maison. Sakura et Ino montèrent à l'étage chercher des matelas, Naruto était occupé à caresser son écureuil et à lui susurrer des mot doux tandis que Kiba implorait le ciel.

- Sakura, j'ai peur...

- Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur ce n'est qu'un orage Ino, on est à l'intérieur en sécurité il ne peut rien nous arriver.

- J'ai peur de Kiba.

- Ah j'avoue qu'avec ses histoires d'ondes il n'est pas très rassurant.

- C'est pas ça. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, Sakura.

- C'est super, vraiment, comme quoi qui se ressemble s'assemble !

- Oui… Allez on se dépêche de descendre ces foutus matelas je commence à être crevée.

Il était deux heure quarante huit du matin quand ils eurent finit d'installer les matelas dans le salon. Kiba s'était endormi, recroquevillé sur lui même, tel un fœtus, sur la table de la salle à manger.

Ino se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sakura fit de même, mis son pyjama composé d'un des t-shirt de Sai et d'un shorty.

- Il est mignon quand il dort, chuchota Ino le couvrant d'une couverture.

Le portable de Sakura affichait trois heures et quart et Sakura n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était en plein combat intérieur pour savoir si oui ou non elle se levait pour aller boire de l'eau. Finalement, elle pris son courage à deux mains et de dirigea vers la cuisine pour se désaltérer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le frigo, elle perçu une ombre passer par la fenêtre. Prenant un verre dans l'espoir de pouvoir se défendre face à l'inconnu, elle se dirigea lentement vers la grande fenêtre et l'ouvrit à la volée. Apercevant un visage, elle se mit à hurler mais une main étouffa ses cris.

- Putain mais ta gueule Sakura.

- Hm, hm, hmmmm !

- Je suis revenu, chuchota Sasuke en enlevant sa main. Il pleuvait trop et j'ai trébuché comme une merde sur une bouche d'égout mouillée et comme ma maison était trop loin, je me suis finalement résigné à passer la nuit ici.

- T'aurais pu prévenir, tu m'as fait peur. Bon, monte à l'étage chercher un matelas, moi je vais me coucher.

Sakura rebroussa chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, se calant bien dans son lit puis ferma les yeux en sentant ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle commença à s'endormir lorsqu'une main tapota son épaule.

- Sakura, y a plus de matelas en haut.

- Putain, bah dors par terre, j'vais pas te donner mon lit non plus.

- Non mais, tu pourrais pas exemple prendre le matelas de l'écureuil et me le donner.

- Hors de question. T'imagines demain il se réveille il a mal au dos, tu n'y as pas pensé à ça hein, hein !

- Au pire, dors par terre, c'est moi l'invité.

- Crève, va rejoindre ton ami qui dort sur la table ou Naruto.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si. T'habites à Nancy, pouffa-t-elle. Excuse-moi, il est tard donc je sors des blagues de merde. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'on dorme là.

Elle referma les yeux, mais sentit un poids se poser au près d'elle.

- Bouge, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tais toi et dors.

- T'es gros, tu prends tout la place Sasuke.

Ils rejoignirent tous les deux les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, Sakura s'étira comme un chat en regardant son réveil qui affichait treize heures trente deux. Elle sourit en regardant Sasuke puis le poussa à terre.

- Hm… Salope !

- C'était une petite vengeance pour avoir pris toute la place dans le lit cette nuit.

- Mon cul.

- Il est beau ton cul. D'ailleurs, j'espère que t'en a pas profité pour me toucher cette nuit !

- De toute façon, y a rien à toucher, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Connard !

Ils descendirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de Baptiste.

- Mais non vert !

- C'est moche, le rose lui irait mieux !

Kiba et Ino étaient en train de débattre pour choisir la couleur avec laquelle ils peindraient la fourrure de Baptiste. Naruto, à leurs côtés, avait l'air traumatisé.

- Mais vous êtes fous, il est magnifique comme ça ! s'exclama Sakura en prenant le pauvre animal dans les bras.

- Merci Sakura !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit Naruto, je ne les laisserai pas toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses petits poils soyeux !

- T-tu es une héroïne !

- Ouais j'ai fait ma bonne action du jour, j'ai sauvé un écureuil. Au fait, tu peux pas avoir un chien comme animal de compagnie comme toutes les personnes normales ?

- Je fais dans l'original, moi ! Comme tes cheveux roses !

- Ce type est complétement fêlé…

Quelques instants plus tard, d'un commun accord, ils mangèrent des pates

Bolognaises.

Deux semaines c'était écoulé depuis ce jour. Ils s'étaient revus souvent. Sasuke et Sakura continuaient de s'envoyer des pics, Ino était folle amoureuse de Kiba, et les deux filles étaient devenues proches de Naruto.

En ce mercredi ensoleillé, elles avaient prévus de faire visiter la ville aux deux nouveaux. Ino était dans la salle de bain entrain se préparer et Sakura était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, attendant que sa meilleure amie ait fini de se préparer. La rose était vêtue d'un short en jean, d'un haut noir lui arrivant au nombril et de jolies chaussures avec de petits talons. Ino avait opté pour une robe blanche et des chaussures de la même couleur. Elles se rendirent chez les deux bruns qui habitaient à dix minutes de chez elles. Une fois devant la porte, Ino sonna et Kiba apparu en premier, faisant la bise au deux filles puis Sasuke apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il les salua à son tour.

- Alors en fait moi, je vais faire visiter les alentours à Kiba, et toi à Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Non c'était pas prévu ça ! Eh Ino reviens ! Ne me laisse pas avec lui, il ne parle pas. Ah d'accord tu m'ignores ? Tu sais quoi je vais devenir muette à cause de lui, et tu vas culpabiliser e-et... Eh elle est partie où ?... Bon, en face c'est un parc, dit elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Belle supposition.

- Commence pas à m'énerver.

- Oh le petit pingouin rose n'est pas d'humeur ?

Il avait fait mouche. Sakura était tracassée par le dernier message de Sai. Il voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

- Ta gueule. Je vois au loin une silhouette qui ne m'est pas inconnue... fit Sakura d'un air presque théâtral. Naruto ! Voilà mon sauveur !

- Sakura ?

- Mon sauveur !

- Hein ?

- Tu peux faire visiter la ville à Sasuke ?

- Ah désolé mais je ne peux pas là, je dois aller voir ma copine.

- D'accord, j'égorgerai ton écureuil durant ton sommeil. Allez on y va Sasuke.

Ils plantèrent en face du parc un pauvre Naruto paniqué.

- Donc ça c'est le musée.

- En même temps, y a écrit « musée de Konoha » donc bon …

- Encore une remarque comme ça et je te fais bouffer tes couilles.

- Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me les bouffes, petit pingouin.

- Ça c'est le cinéma, fit elle en l'ignorant.

- On se matte un petit film ?

- A ce que je vois, tu préfères mater mon cul !

- C'est vrai.

- T'es vraiment… merde ! murmura-t-elle en se cachant derrière Sasuke.

- T'admires mon cul où quoi ?

- S'il te plaît, juste pour cette fois, tais-toi. Il y a mon ex et j'veux pas qu'il me voit avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça te regarde pas.

- D'accord. SAKURA ?

- Sakura ? interrogea un homme ressemblant à Sasuke.

- Gamin ! Je te promets que quand on va rentrer, j'vais te défoncer, chuchota rageusement ladite Sakura.

- C'est plutôt moi qui vais te défoncer, murmura Sasuke en continuant de regarder ses fesses.

- Salut, Sakura. Oh, bonjour, je m'appelle Sai. Et toi, tu es ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais Sai ? intervint une rousse en s'accrochant au bras de ce dernier.

- Oh je vous présente ma copine : Karin. Ma puce je te présente mon ex, Sakura et Sasuke, qui est son copain.

- Ta copine ? C'est ta copine ?

Le visage de Sakura se déforma de tristesse. Ses yeux faisaient des vas et viens entre Sai et Karin. Elle ne savait même pas comment régir. Elle pris simplement la main de Sasuke pour s'éloigner prestement le plus loin possible. Arrivés dans une rue calme, Sakura lâcha la main de Sasuke pour se laisser glisser par terre et s'asseoir.

- Putain… Merde. Pourquoi ça fait tellement mal ? Mais quel connard, il est pire que toi, marmonna-t-elle en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Il y a même pas une heure il voulait qu'on ressorte ensemble, j'étais tellement heureuse. Il me prend vraiment pour une conne ce mec… Et en plus il a cru que t'étais mon mec. Il a de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu déballes tout ça ?

- Je sais pas Suke… Je veux rentrer.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je m'attendais à ce que tu me porte en mode princesse jusqu'à chez moi.

Il sourit, la mit sur son épaule et commença à marcher jusqu'à chez elle.

- Hey j'avais dit en mode princesse !

- Je pense que le mode sac à patate te convient mieux !

- C'est quand même gentil d'accepté de bouger ton p'tit cul pour moi.

Il avait simplement sourit, elle avait simplement fermés les yeux. Arrivés devant la maison des deux meilleures amies, Sasuke réclama les clefs à Sakura puis ouvrit la porte.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger des cacahuètes ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu me proposes des cacahuètes ?

- Je sais pas, Baptiste il aime bien ça.

- Arrête de me comparer à cet écureuil !

Ils se posèrent devant la télévision. Exactement à ce moment là, des voix retentirent derrière la porte. Ino rentra en compagnie de Kiba, ne remarquant pas la rose et le brun. Kiba enleva le haut d'Ino tout en la maintenant contre lui.

- Putain j'ai envie de baiser.

- Moi aussi bébé, murmura Ino en défaisant la ceinture de Kiba.

- Salut vous deux.

- Sakura ? Merde !

- Bon on va vous laisser, hein ! ria Sakura.

- Non, non, restez !

- Ouais on reste pour faire une orgie ? ricanna Sasuke.

- A plus tard ! fit finalement Sakura en le tirant à l'extérieur.

- On va chez Naruto ? proposa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas.

Ils marchèrent vers l'appartement de Naruto. En chemin, le portable de Sakura sonna. Le prénom de Sai s'afficha sur son écran. Sceptique, elle pris une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage de l'affronter et répondit à l'appel.

- Allo? « … » Non. « … » M-m'appelle pas comme ça. « … » Ouaaaaais, ouais. « … » C'est pas mon mec. « … » Un pote. « … » J-je peux t'appeler plus tard? « … » Oui bordel. T'as du sperme dans les yeux ou quoi ? enragea-t-elle en raccrochant. On est bientôt arrivés ?

- Ouais. T'es bien vulgaire jeune fille !

- Tu peux parler, toi, jeune homme, souria-t-elle.

Ils finirent par se trouver devant chez Naruto et entrèrent sans sonner. Le blondinet avait oublié de fermer la porte, et était assis sur le canapé entrain de se masturber. Sakura rougit violemment, fermant à moitié les yeux tandis que Sasuke s'avança tranquillement de Naurto, les mains dans les poches.

- Bouh.

- AHHH PUTAIN ! avait hurlé le petit blond en brandissant un coussin en l'air.

- On ne montre pas son engin aux demoiselles voyons.

- Hein … ? S-Sakura ! s'étonna-t-il en essayant de se cacher.

- Hm… Salut Naruto.

Le téléphone de Sakura se remit à sonner. Naruto interogea la rose du regard tandis que Sasuke pris le portable et décrocha.

- Allo ? « … » Non c'est pas Sakura. « … » Bingo. « … » Elle est occupée. « … » Elle me suce, elle peut pas parler la bouche pleine.

- Putain t'es sérieux Sasuke ?

- « … » Déstresse, je plaisante. « … » Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir te parler.

- Passe le moi.

Elle arracha le téléphone des mains de Sasuke et le porta à son oreille, il n'y avait plus personne au bout du fil.

- Bon, je me casse, grinça-t-elle.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se disputer ? chuchota Naruto à l'intention de Baptiste.

- Ouais c'est ça, va baiser avec ton Sai.

- Gnih, gémit l'écureuil.

- Chut, ils vont t'entendre !

- On t'a déjà entendu Naruto.

Sakura se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais Sasuke l'empoigna violemment par le poigné, la tira en arrière. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur les fesses au sol.

- J'te promet que si tu bouges ton joli p'tit cul d'ici, je te démonte, gronda Sasuke.

- J'y vais, salut Naruto.

- Ok tu sais quoi ? Vas retrouver ton Sai, il n'en n'a rien à foutre de toi, des filles comme toi il y en a à chaque coin de rue. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'aime pas. Donnes moi une preuve qui montre que j'ai tort. Et puis... moi je m'en fous c'est juste que c'est moi qui dois me taper tes crise de nerfs. Si tu vas la bas, et que tu reviens, tu pourras pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, ça sera bien fait pour ta gueule.

- Enfoiré ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis amoureuse ! cria-t-elle en claquant la porte.

- T-tu veux des cacahuètes ? lança Naruto.

- Non.

- Je parlais à Baptiste.

Elle sortit de chez Naruto à toute allure, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rendit chez Sai, qui, par chance habitait à deux rues d'où elle se trouvait.

Elle avait encore le double de ses clefs qu'elle avait toujours sur elle qu'elle sortit de son sac pour ouvrir la porte. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Découvrant son amour à moitié nu, prêt à s'offrir une partie de jambes en l'air avec une brune en toute quiétude.

- Tenten, vas t'en.

- Eh ? Mais...

- Dégage.

- O-ok.

Ladite Tenten s'habilla en vitesse et quitta l'appartement.

- Bébé, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré Sai, commença-t-elle alors que des sillons de larmes apparaissaient sur ses joues. Je t'arrête tout de suite comme ça tu te fais pas chier à ressortir toutes les belles phrases habituelles. Mais merde, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je comprends pas putain ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime vraiment, mais si tu veux pas de moi, casse toi avec tes putes, merde mais lâche moi pour de bon ! Mais tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que je sais que tu crois pertinemment que je reviendrai vers toi en te suppliant de m'aimer. Mais tu sais quoi Sai ? Regarde moi bien, je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois pleurer à cause de toi.

Sai avait l'air étonné, mais pensait encore qu'elle reviendrait. Elle sortit de son appartement sans attendre sa réponse. Ce Sasuke, qu'est c'qu'elle le trouvait con, mais il avait raison.

Sasuke se trouvait toujours chez son meilleur ami. Depuis que la rose avait quittait l'appartement, personne n'avait brisé le silence.

- Dis, Sasuke... Tu aimes Sakura-chan ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

- C'est une connasse, mais elle mérite quand même mieux que ce mal baisé.

- Tu peux nous mentir à Baptiste et moi, mais tu ne peux pas te mentir à toi même.

- Me mentir à quel sujet ?

- Tu l'aimes.

- C'est une amie. Ouais voilà, c'est une amie. On est pas dans un monde de bisounours. Y'a pas d'amour, juste de la haine. Et puis ça veut dire quoi amour ? Moi je connais que 'faire l'amour', ça veut dire baiser. Ouais, voilà : BAISER.

Tandis que Naurto souriait comme un idiot, Sasuke s'emmêlait les pinceaux tout seul. Même Baptiste l'avait remarqué.

Jeudi, Sakura était vautrée sur son lit, réfléchissant. Ino est Kiba dormaient encore. D'ailleurs, ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Sakura se leva paresseusement, se prépara puis se dirigea vers le parc. Elle aperçu bizarrement Sasuke, debout près du lac. En réalité, elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle s'était dirigée vers cet endroit elle était persuadée d'y trouver le brun. Ils venaient souvent ici.

- Sasuke…

- Hm ?

- T'avais raison.

- J'ai toujours raison p'tite tête.

- J'adore ta modestie, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- J'adore tes yeux.

- Ah… ? Merci, le remercia-t-elle, surprise.

- C'est normal on vois mon reflet dedans.

- Connard, elles sont trop nul tes blagues déjà toutes faites. Rah, j'ai les fesses toutes mouillées !

- Je t'excite ?

- Non, c'est l'herbe.

- C'est l'herbe qui t'excite ?

- Non, c'est l'herbe qui est toute mouillée.

- Tu veux dire que j'excite l'herbe ?

- Ca me fait bizarre de te voir si drôle Sasuke, s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

C'est tout naturellement qu'elle l'embrassa. Un chaste baiser. Elle se recula rapidement, détournant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?

- Et toi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Elle l'aimait. Sakura n'était pas ce genre de fille qui se voile la face. Elle n'était pas une de ces filles qui disent « Ohlala, pourquoi l'ai-je donc embrassé ? Oh mais quel est ce sentiment qui naquit en mon intérieur ? Serais-je amoureuse ? Ohoh je ne sais pas, je dois surement être malade. Oh qu'il est beau. Non non non, je ne doit pas penser à cela. » Elle s'écarta de lui, lui disant qu'elle rentrait chez elle puis partit aussi simplement qu'elle était venue.

Exactement une semaine après, Ino invita Kiba et Sasuke à venir passer la soirée chez elles. Ils venaient d'arriver, tous se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes : Sakura dévisageait Sasuke comme pas permit, son cœur battant à mille pulsations par seconde. Son parfum la rendait dingue, quand elle le fixa dans les yeux ce fut l'explosion. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle se rapprocha de Sasuke, puis chuchota ces deux mots si difficiles à prononcer : « je t'aime. » Sasuke avait seulement haussé ses sourcils, les yeux une peu plus ouvert qu'à la normal.

- Toi non plus t'en reviens pas Sasuke, hein ? Eh ouais, moi aussi j'y croyais pas, qui aurait cru que je tomberai amoureuse d'un petit con comme toi ? Et pourtant... avait-elle continué toujours en chuchotant.

- Ca va Sasuke ? intervint Kiba.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? souria ce dernier en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Ino proposa des occupations pour la soirée. Mais Sakura n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle venait d'être rejetée là ? Elle comprenait pas trop. Comme elle était hyper sensible, ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer surtout pas montrer sa frustration devant Sasuke.

- Eh, tu dors les yeux ouverts ? sétonna Kiba en passant sa main devant les yeux de Sakura.

- Quoi ?

- Ça va pas ?

- Si.

- Donc je disais...

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion, laissant Sakura se plonger dans une reflexion intense sous le regarde amusé de Sasuke.

- C'est ok pour toi Sakura ?

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-elle sans savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

- Super ! s'émerveilla Ino en se levant.

- Hé, tu vas où ?

- Bah on va au restaurant.

- Ok, fit Sakura en se levant à son tour.

- Bah, pourquoi tu te lèves Saku' ?

- J'vais chercher ma veste.

- Ta veste ?

- Mais tu viens de dire qu'on va au restaurant !

- Oui, Kiba et moi on va au restaurant en tête à tête.

Elle les regarda un instant, incrédule. Elle ne pouvait décidemment pas leur dire de rester, ça serait trop égoïste de sa part.

- Ok, passez une bonne soirée, dit Sakura d'une voix monocorde.

La porte claqua. Ils venaient de partir. Sakura se sentait gênée très gênée même. Pour tout dire, elle n'osait même pas le regarder. Elle avait perdu toute son assurance. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, trouvant ses chaussettes très captivantes à ce moment là. Elle n'allait quand même pas regarder ses pieds jusqu'à la fin de la soirée… si ? Non, c'était décidément impossible elle commençait déjà à avoir mal au coup. Je commence déjà à avoir mal au cou. Elle devait payer les conséquence de l'amour jusqu'au bout.

- Sakura...

- Tu veux des cacahuètes ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Non.

- Bien. J'appelle Naruto pour qu'il vienne. Plus on est fou, plus on rit, n'est ce pas ?

Sans attendre son avis, elle se mit à composer le numéro du blond pour lui dire de venir immédiatement.

- Tu comptes faire comme si de rien n'était encore longtemps ?

- Tu veux parler ? Ok, on va en parler. Tu sais Sasuke moi je voulais pas ! Et puis de toute façon c'est ta faute. Ouais c'est de ta faute ! l'accusa-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. En fait non, je veux dire, même tes défauts deviennent des qualités à mes yeux, je peux jamais rien te reprocher, je peux jamais t'en vouloir, je peux pas ne pas t'aimer. TOUT, absolument tout me plait chez toi ! Et le pire c'est que je sais qu'on a pas d'avenir ensemble, j'ai plus de chance de sortir avec Baptiste que de sortir avec toi, ricana-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à PUTAIN POURQUOI JE PLEURE CA DEVIENT COMME DANS LES FILMS ! Non je suis pas triste c'est juste que je suis hypersensible et que je pleure pour une rien. Pourquoi tu souris ? Ah, en plus ça te fait sourire ? J'y crois pas, mais quel batârd ! Vas y, rigole, ça dois être amusant de me voir là, planté devant toi à pleurer avec une vieille "déclaration" d'amour de merde qui ne changera strictement rien à ma situation amoureuse actuelle, mais c'est pas grave, c'est marrant parce que quand je pleure, tu souris et il te va tellement bien ce sourire. Je veux te haïr Sasuke, mais j'y arrive pas, je te promets, j'ai essayé, mais j'y arrive pas !

- T'es vraiment marrante comme fille tu sais. C'est surement pour ça que moi aussi, je t'aime connasse.

Le cœur de Sakura qui battait depuis le début la chamade, avait fini par louper un battement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit automatiquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son ventre était plein de sensations bizarres, et ce qui lui faisait le plus bizarre c'était qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme qu'elle aimer encore plus qu'elle n'avait aimé Sai venait de lui dire qu'il l'aime sans aucune gêne, alors qu'elle, elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Une petite voix, son for intérieur surement, s'écriait : « Ouais, t'es la meilleure Saku' ! T'as fait craqué Sauske Uchiwa, baisez maintenant ! » Mais elle ne fit rien, le fixant toujours comme une carpe hors de l'eau. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sachant que dire elle la referme immédiatement. Elle réussit somme toute à se rapprocher de lui.

- C'est pas là que dans t'es films à l'eau de rose, la meuf se précipite dans les bras du mec pour passer une nuit d'amour torride ? interrogea-t-il, moqueur, en l'attrapant par la taille.

Tout le monde avait oublié qu'un pauvre petit blondinet attendait à l'extérieur, regardant discrètement par l'œillet de la porte.

- Oh ils vont faire des bêtises là, regarde ça Baptiste ! J'ai pas de pop corn pour faire comme au cinéma, mais tu veux des cacahuètes ?


End file.
